


Мотивация

by VanilLemon_Sky



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilLemon_Sky/pseuds/VanilLemon_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юкио, должно быть, совсем в отчаянии. Но это же смешно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Incentives by the_madz_hatter

Он прекрасно понял это.

Ему вовсе не следовало говорить о контроле пламени 20 раз. Хотел бы он, чтоб Юкио не напоминал о том, что спасая своих друзей, Рин применяет силу. Он понимал это. И последствия тоже. Он вовсе не хотел потерять себя, также как и людей, которыми дорожил.

Время от времени он брал с собой три свечки, что дала ему Сюра, выходил на крышу их спальни и продолжал тренироваться. И сейчас, сидя перед этими свечами с крепко зажмуренными глазами, он изо всех сил пытался сконцентрироваться.

Когда же пламя вырывалось наружу, удавалось зажечь только две из трех. Опять.

\- Дерьмо, - тихо выругался Рин. – Ну почему я не могу все сделать правильно?

Ему ведь уже удавалось проделывать это со всеми тремя. Почему же не выходит снова.

\- Вот и мне интересно.

Этот голос он узнал сразу. Рин повернулся к обладателю этого вдоль и поперек изученного голоса. Юкио вышел из тени, смотря при этом на брата разочарованным взглядом:

\- Если не умеешь контролировать пламя, как же ты собираешься стать экзорцистом?

Рин поднялся с пола и впился взглядом в младшего брата:

\- Спасибо за поддержку, очкарик.  
\- Все серьезно, брат! – заявил Юкио. Он тут же оказался рядом с Рином, отодвигая свечи в сторону. Схватив старшего брата за плечи, словно намереваясь встряхнуть его, но вместо этого просто смотрел ему в глаза.

Рин отвел взгляд и посмотрел на свечи. Он мог бы вспылить, как обычно, но это лишь доказало бы правоту Юкио. И он продолжил наблюдать за пламенем свечей, завороженный их колебанием.

Глубокий вздох вывел его из транса. Юкио ослабил хватку и обхватил пальцами в подбородок брата, заставляя того смотреть на него:

\- Если необходимо научить тебя всему самому, я это сделаю, - произнес Юкио с оттенком сожаления, - Но у меня ведь и другие обязанности есть.

Всего на миг в его глазах мелькнул тот самый огонек, от которого, как Рин уже знал, не стоило ожидать чего-либо хорошего, и Юкио продолжил:  
– Полагаю, ты просто обязан с этим справиться.

Он наклонился к Рину, срывая с его губ быстрый поцелуй.

Рин округлил глаза:

\- Что за…?

Он же не станет здесь...

Все это обычно происходило в спальне. Юкио, должно быть, совсем в отчаянии. Но это же смешно. Рин ведь не настолько безнадежен.

Юкио отвернулся и самодовольным голосом произнес:

\- Знаешь, возможно, ты из числа тех студентов, которым необходимо немного мотивации, ну или стимул, как пожелаешь.  
\- Пошел ты! – разозлился Рин. Его щеки пылали, и все из-за Юкио.  
\- Продолжай тренироваться, брат, - произнес младший из братьев с мягким смешком. – Если удастся зажечь все три, возможно, этой ночью тебя ждет нечто большее, чем просто поцелуй.

Под конец фразы, он скрылся в тени. Издав разочарованный вздох, Рин устроился на полу поудобнее. Придвинув свечи к себе, он снова застыл перед ними. Высвобождая пламя, Рин возобновил тренировку.

Похоже, это займет у него как минимум вечность.


	2. Часть 2, в которой Рин получает свое вознаграждение.

Нетерпеливо сбрасывая одежду и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, они наконец-то добрались до спальни. Закрыв дверь, Юкио обратился к Рину:

\- Отличная работа.

Руки скользят по разгоряченным телам, исследуя каждый участок кожи. Они ласкают, гладят, пощипывают, они везде, и когда Рин уже не выдерживает, задыхаясь, произносит:

\- Просто сделай это.

От этой фразы Юкио почти теряет голову.

Достав из ящика тумбочки тюбик со смазкой, он выдавливает немного на руку, разогревая ее меж пальцев. Юкио вводит сначала один палец, позволяя брату привыкнуть, и вскоре добавляет второй, а затем и третий.

Когда Рин, потеряв над собой контроль, начинает неистово насаживается на его пальцы, он вынимает их и резко входит.

Скользко. Узко. Горячо.

Он на миг выходит из его тела, затем резкий толчок и тепло накрывает его головой. Он вколачивается в Рина снова и снова под его громкие стоны и мольбы о большем, означающие для Юкио лишь то, что брат справился с заданием для него и только него, пусть это и будет только в мыслях Юкио.

Одна мысль об этом доводит его до грани, и Юкио, дрожа в судорогах оргазма, кончает в Рина, наваливаясь сверху. Рин следует за ним, задыхаясь в стонах, выглядя при этом развратно, дико и полностью в его власти.

Да, ночь удалась на славу.


End file.
